1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a high strength and high toughness aluminum alloy, and particularly, to an improvement of aluminum alloy produced by crystallization of one of two aluminum alloy blanks: one having a metallographic structure with a volume fraction Vf of a mixed-phase texture consisting of an amorphous phase and an aluminum crystalline phase being equal to or more than 50% (Vf.gtoreq.50%), and the other having a metallographic structure with a volume fraction Vf of an amorphous single-phase texture being equal to or more than 50% (Vf.gtoreq.50%).
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are such conventionally known aluminum alloys such as Al-Fe-Zr based alloys (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.248860/85 and U.S. Pat. No.4,473,317).
However, the prior art aluminum alloys have a problem that they have a relatively high strength, on the one hand, and have an extremely low toughness, on the other hand, because an intermetallic compound Al.sub.2 Fe is produced during the crystallization of the aluminum alloy blank.